<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【希斯爱梅】02 纸条 Notes by asarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880361">【希斯爱梅】02 纸条 Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin'>asarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克</p><p>破解谜题的纸条<br/>紧紧交握的双手<br/>“你会成为光吧”<br/>——他们如是想着</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>希斯爱梅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【希斯爱梅】02 纸条 Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“关于植物景观的研究，哈尔玛鲁特院有着非常悠久而辉煌的历史——”<br/>
台上的教授正在用慷慨激昂的语调来宣传学院伟大的功绩，包括那位优秀的初代哈尔玛鲁特在景观造物上有着极大的贡献、多少传奇般的园林迷宫出自他手。“我们学院内至今保存着初代哈尔玛鲁特院长优秀的造景！”教授的语气都充满了自豪，“欢迎各位同学在课余时间来里面一探究竟！当然，假如不幸迷路的话——”<br/>
这位教授的语气陡然转了个调子：“后果自负。”<br/>
原本在下面兴致勃勃地议论着的学生们都已经开始打起了伟大冒险计划的草图，听到这句话之后如同被当头泼了一盆冷水，迅速地安静了下来。所有人都一动不动地盯着教授，显然对方也为自己营造出的气氛感到十分满意。“好了，我们接下来就谈一谈学院中的著名植物吧，所有人翻开你们的书本。”<br/>
但讲台下方大概教室中间的位置，有一个从始至终都岿然不动，安安静静地记着笔记的少年。他和所有优良市民一样，身穿黑色的长袍，戴着白色的面具，端坐在课桌前，仔细地把教授陈述的每一句话都记了下来。<br/>
“哈迪斯——哈迪斯。”<br/>
他旁边的学生与他年纪相仿，也是同样的装束，压低了声音想和他搭话。哈迪斯只是抬了抬眼皮，手下做笔记的动作丝毫不受影响。他抬起那只空余的手做了一个“嘘”的手势，又扭过头继续听讲了。<br/>
“哈迪斯！”<br/>
在对方试图提高点音量再度引起哈迪斯的注意力时，台上的教授发出一声响亮的咳嗽。少年立刻坐得端端正正，用十分专注的眼神对上教授有些谴责意味的注视。哈迪斯无可奈何，在教授重新转移开注意力后，压低了声音道：<br/>
“有什么事情下课再说啦，希斯拉德。”<br/>
希斯拉德刚想开口，教授又有意无意地朝他们这边看了过来，少年只是摸了一下自己的下巴，就冒出来了一个新的主意。他伸出右手的食指，轻轻地在书桌上叩了叩，哈迪斯的笔记上有一阵小小的气流旋转而过，一张小巧的纸条落了下来：<br/>
那个迷宫，要不要去看看？<br/>
好麻烦啊！哈迪斯皱了皱眉，又在笔记上写下了一行字。希斯拉德在这个年纪过剩的求知欲和好奇心总是会殃及自己，但每次又拗不过这家伙——或者说，几乎是在没有察觉到的瞬间，他就已经主动踩进了希斯拉德挖好的陷阱里。他郑重其事地用另一只手拎起纸条，故意对着希斯拉德晃了晃，再随手一抛，纸条消失了。<br/>
他们这个年纪能够将创造魔法应用到如此地步，虽说不及成人，但在同龄人中也算是佼佼者。哈迪斯知道希斯拉德绝对是看到了，他刚刚也尽力做出了坚决不干的眼神，不想旁边的希斯拉德在面具后的眼睛转了转，又伸出手指敲敲桌面。哈迪斯感到了熟悉的魔力的流动，第二张纸条落了下来：<br/>
我想去，陪我一起嘛哈迪斯！<br/>
你——好——烦——啊——！哈迪斯扭过头，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼希斯拉德，不想对方的笑容愈发扩大，颇有几分阴谋的味道。然而教授显然也不是视觉障碍者：“希斯拉德！”他点了对方的名字，“站起来！回答我的问题。”<br/>
“是，教授。”<br/>
哈迪斯带着几分幸灾乐祸的意味看着同桌的希斯拉德抖抖长袍，满脸轻松地站起身来。叫你上课不听讲，现在惹祸了吧！台上的教授目光咄咄，随便提了个问题：“我刚刚在讲什么？”<br/>
希斯拉德略一思索，随后用平淡又悦耳的声音回答：“关于初代哈尔玛鲁特院长对于食虫植物在景观中的应用，其中涉及到创造魔法相关知识，但碍于我们的学龄，暂时不能接触过于庞大的‘理念’。大致如此。”<br/>
这家伙竟然一心二用地听课了！哈迪斯满脸震惊地看着同样满脸震惊的教授摆摆手，不甘心一样地示意对方坐下了。希斯拉德仿佛什么都没发生过，耸了耸肩，但哈迪斯却看见他拼命抑制住了想要上翘的嘴角。而此时希斯拉德缓缓转过了头，和哈迪斯对上了眼神。<br/>
在哈迪斯反应过来之前，他已经打了个细小的响指。看到希斯拉德的书本上出现的纸条，哈迪斯瞬间后悔自己因为过度的震惊而直接遵从本能地发出了质疑。似乎是因为混入了关于“震惊”的杂念，纸条上的字发散得厉害，但是希斯拉德看懂了：<br/>
你竟然一心二用地听课了！！！！！<br/>
希斯拉德歪了歪脑袋，做出一副理所应当的样子。哈迪斯从他的眼神里读懂了“啊，不然呢？”的回答的时候，感觉自己实在是蠢到家。随后希斯拉德左手握住桌上的笔，随意转了个圈指向哈迪斯的书桌，上面落下了第三张纸条：<br/>
难道你不想看看那位院长大人的“传奇般的作品”吗？<br/>
充满智慧与想象的花园，不知通往何处的道路，也许会遇到什么奇妙的生物也说不定。光是想想里面可能会出现的风景，哈迪斯的心脏就飞快地跳了起来。希斯拉德察觉到对方的微妙的变化，火上浇油似地推过来第四张纸条，这一次是手写的，墨迹未干，上面有一行整齐的笔迹：<br/>
去吗？一起去吧？<br/>
去——<br/>
即使嘴上没松口，哈迪斯的眼神早就把他的内心所想暴露得一干二净。而在意识到这一点之后，他像是突然醒悟过来般一惊，随后又懊恼了起来：可恶，又输给了这家伙。希斯拉德一句话也不说，只是一直微笑着注视着哈迪斯，少年深深地叹了口气，虽说极力做出一副不情愿的模样，似乎还在试图向对方宣告“我只是随便陪你去一下而已”，但与他对视时，哈迪斯也露出了淡淡的笑容。<br/>
而讲台上的教授终于也忍不住了：“两位小小的先生，你们已经互相看了半天了；既然这么喜欢对视，那么下课之后就留下来先看个够吧！”</p><p>哈迪斯承认这可能是他迄今为止的人生中最难熬的五分钟，希斯拉德和他面对面坐着，板着脸的教授坐在他们不远处，两人的头顶悬着一枚沙漏。这种被迫注视对方的感觉让哈迪斯感到浑身不自在，但希斯拉德倒是相当悠闲，甚至有用余光悄悄打量教授的脸色、顺便给哈迪斯打手势的功夫。<br/>
头顶的沙漏流下最后的沙砾，五分钟时限一过，希斯拉德抓住哈迪斯的袖子，急匆匆地和教授鞠了一躬，转身就溜出教室。哈迪斯怀里还抱着书本，被希斯拉德揪着在走廊上小跑，两人一路往哈尔玛鲁特院的展厅过去了。<br/>
“现在就去？”<br/>
“下午没课嘛。”希斯拉德语气轻快，脚步更轻，虽说比起年幼时要稳重了许多，但遇到感兴趣的时候就会兴奋起来的毛病还是丝毫未改。哈迪斯拉了拉兜帽，跟在他身后暗自在心里叹了口气：“那边真的能让我们进去么？”<br/>
“我早就打听过了！没教授讲得那么恐怖。”希斯拉德认认真真地给他解释起安全性，“负责维护和管理的老师和学长们都知道正确的通路，会帮助迷路的参观者离开的；不过，如果迷失的时间太久的话……”<br/>
“太久的话？”哈迪斯重复了一遍。<br/>
“太久的话，会变成狼桃。”<br/>
“……哈？”<br/>
“……呃、嗯，是啊！当然会变成什么奇怪的作物也说不定，这是哈尔玛鲁特院长对植物的热爱的神奇魔法。你知道吗？有人曾说在深夜的哈尔玛鲁特学院值班的时候，听见园林中传来怪声，只见很多黑色的影子仿佛一边呼唤着‘来人啊……来人啊……’一边伸出了触须发出哗啦哗啦的声音。”<br/>
“这么可怕——”哈迪斯稍微不自觉地后退了一步，但在他微妙地察觉到希斯拉德嘴角翘了几分之后，他又重新板起脸：“我不上当，绝对不上当。你肯定是骗我。”<br/>
“唉，你竟然不信，可惜。”<br/>
“？！等等，你到底把骗我玩当成了什么？！”<br/>
“嗯，硬要说的话，大概是认识你之后养成的兴趣吧？”<br/>
“希、斯、拉、德——”<br/>
“你看，我们已经到了。”<br/>
赶在哈迪斯准备和他理论一番之前，希斯拉德恰到好处地打断了他，硬是让他把质问憋了回去。两人站在巨大的花园门前，从护栏外面向里面看去。这片花园对于他们来说太过巨大，以至于一眼都无法看到尽头，就连道路两边的植株大多都比他们还要高……这就是哈尔玛鲁特院智慧的结晶吗？两个孩子对视一眼，心里已经开始跃跃欲试了。<br/>
“哎呀，是两个可爱的小孩子。你们也是来参观这座迷宫花园的吗？”<br/>
“……‘也’？”<br/>
“唔。”似乎是管理员的学长递来一本登记册，让两人在上面签下名字，“最近教授似乎在新生班宣讲了不少关于初代哈尔玛鲁特院长的事迹，参观者变得多了起来。当然向我们表明未来有加入我们意向的学生数量也增加了很多。”学长对他们笑了笑，挥了一下手打开了门，“请进请进，如果时间充足，请自由玩耍。”<br/>
两人也向管理员鞠了一躬表示感谢，一起踏进了大门。在正式进入花园之前，哈迪斯突然想起了什么，转身向学长挥了挥手，示意自己有问题。<br/>
“抱歉，请问。”他说，“……如果在里面迷失太久的话，真的会、那个……变成狼桃吗？”<br/>
“……呃，什么？”管理员一脸诧异，“什么狼桃？”<br/>
他听到背后希斯拉德笑到几乎在地上打滚的声音，默默地握紧了拳头。</p><p>“哈迪斯，抱歉，我都说了抱歉啦所以不要再追了——”<br/>
当大门从他们背后缓缓关上之后，希斯拉德和哈迪斯沉默地对视了三秒，前者几乎是瞬间就转身向前冲去。哈迪斯紧随其后，两人在绿叶的迷宫之中埋头飞跑。但毕竟平时不会做这样的剧烈运动，不过两三分钟两个人就纷纷扶墙气喘吁吁。希斯拉德最先举手投降：“抱歉，真的，是我的不好。”<br/>
“这句话你说过几次了？”<br/>
希斯拉德扳起手指头：“……呃，一二三四……二十三十四十次？”<br/>
“你还好意思说出来？”哈迪斯气得跳脚，奈何体力不够，只能靠着墙大喘气。<br/>
“出去之后我可以把那本《幻想生物图鉴》借给你看。”<br/>
“……成交。”<br/>
“但说真的。”希斯拉德的表情格外认真，“我从来不知道你会这么在意变成狼桃的事情。”<br/>
“你说的哪句话我没在意过？”<br/>
“……倒也是啦。”<br/>
两个人互相对视了一会儿，哈迪斯满肚子的火气在对上希斯拉德的眼睛的时候，莫名其妙地就消了大半，几乎是异口同声、两人不约而同地笑了出来。希斯拉德伸出一只手，把总算把呼吸调整平稳的哈迪斯拽起来，对方整理了一下兜帽，把跑得乱翘的头发塞了回去，然后希斯拉德说话了：<br/>
“但说真的，哈迪斯，有件事情我得先告诉你。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“……我们毫无顾忌地一路冲到了底，搞不好已经迷路了。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
光顾着互相追逐的少年们终于头一次打量起自己周围的环境。不愧是被称为传奇一般的迷宫花园，这里绿色植物种类繁多，想要普通地记住有多少种都十分困难，更何况是从这之中辨认出绿植的规律了。两个孩子的身高对于这些植株来说实在是太矮，他们站在地面望向植株顶端的时候甚至要用力地仰着脖子。在他们所在的位置，缠绕着绿叶和藤蔓的隔断构筑出一个有些奇妙的迷宫，让来访者在视线受阻的情况下，只能凭借自己的技巧去走出怪圈。希斯拉德和哈迪斯面面相觑，寂静的庭院之中似乎并没有其他人的影子，连一丝一毫的声音都听不见。<br/>
他们一起回过头去，想要循着原路返回试试，却发现方才还是道路的地方，已经长满了绿叶。<br/>
或许放在别的孩子的身上，这个时候早就吓得抱成一团了吧。但希斯拉德和哈迪斯对视了一眼，凑到了那些绿叶的前面——“厉害……”哈迪斯用手摩挲了一下绿叶，里面蕴藏的魔力和生命力比他想象的要多得多，“或许正是因为这里的植株的生长速度超乎寻常，才会造就这样的效果？”<br/>
“你也看到了？”<br/>
“嗯，是生命。”哈迪斯眨了眨眼，眼瞳中闪过一缕光彩，“这里处处繁荣，或许是造物者将庞大的魔力灌注进入其中。”<br/>
在这座花园中，那个世界的色彩也变得鲜亮起来。或许是活着的生命与魔力的流动反复交织，呈现在希斯拉德和哈迪斯面前的是他们在外面无法见到的景色，就连空气中都带有着清新的感觉。“往深处去看看吧。”希斯拉德提议道，“趁着我们面前的这条道路还没有合拢。”<br/>
从绿叶围成的小路前进到了尽头，呈现在孩子们面前的是一座庭院。里面的花朵按照开放顺序和色调拼成了渐变色彩，以惊人的速度开放、凋落、再开放，于是在来访者看来，变成了如同呼吸一般明灭的海洋。他们一起往前走了两步，就听见了生长的声音：天穹上垂下了几根藤蔓，在他们的面前编织出篮子的形状，里面放着一张纸条。<br/>
欢迎。<br/>
“……好厉害。”赞叹之余，哈迪斯不忘揶揄一下友人，“希斯拉德，这个比你传纸条的方式厉害多了。”<br/>
“你喜欢的话，下一次我可以试试。只是会不会引人注目就不知道了。”<br/>
“我可没说喜欢。”他伸手将纸条拿出来，藤蔓迅速地散开，缩回了天穹缝隙之中。哈迪斯把纸条翻了个面，上面还有另外一行字：<br/>
相信自己的判断。<br/>
纸条突然从他的手中挣脱而出，晃晃悠悠地飘上半空，啪地一下炸开，变成了一大片金色的光束，光束重新构成了新的文字：此为、梦想实现之处。<br/>
几秒钟之后，文字消失了。<br/>
他们在庭院中探索了一会儿，大概发现了两条路可走。希斯拉德摸了摸下巴，闭眼感受了一下：“……我觉得，这个庭院很有可能是类似于中转站一样的地方，如果选错了道路的话，或许最后会回到这里。”他睁开眼睛瞥了一眼旁边的造型奇妙的植株，故作深沉地叹了口气：“唉，哈迪斯，你看，这些就是走不出去的可怜人变的。”<br/>
“同样的话别想骗我第二次。”<br/>
“……是，是。”希斯拉德的笑容不减，“那么你想选择哪条路？”<br/>
他们先往左边的道路走去了。这条路起初有些狭窄，两边盛开着红与白的花朵，但大多都有刺，看上去令人生畏。等到道路宽敞之后，巨大的水池出现在他们面前，水上架着长桥，绿色的水生植物生长在两侧的水中。空气里飘散着一股奇异的芳香，带来微妙的安定心神的作用。<br/>
——这是一座水上花园。<br/>
他们站在长桥的入口，谨慎地观察了一下整个水上花园的情况。花园的规模足足有方才的庭院的十倍之大，他们从未知道学院中竟然会有如此的奇景。那些水生植物也是在亚马乌罗提的街道和书本上从未见过的，在不知从何处飘来的微风中轻轻地摇曳着。哈迪斯摸了摸下巴，又环顾了一圈四周，肯定地说出了结论：<br/>
“对称的。”<br/>
“……是说桥的设计？”<br/>
“不仅如此，你看。”哈迪斯指了一下，“左右、前后，连植株生长的方向都有讲究。而且与湖面上的倒影连接之后，形成了第三次对称。就像是——”<br/>
“镜中？”<br/>
“……啊。是啊。”他说，有些好奇地凑到护栏边往水里看去。“这里的水真的清澈的不可思议。”<br/>
他看着自己的水中的倒影，平静得毫无波澜的湖面上，仿佛有另一个自己与他对视。希斯拉德走到另一边去了，哈迪斯趴在护栏上，尝试向水面伸出手去。<br/>
他突然发现了一件很怪异的事情。<br/>
水中的自己并没有动作，只是看着他静静地微笑。<br/>
“……希斯拉德。”哈迪斯后退了两步，“别看湖面。”<br/>
“感觉到了？”<br/>
“啊。”他保持视线平视，退到希斯拉德旁边，“水下有什么东西。”<br/>
“或许是某种被豢养在这里的幻想生物，会让走进这里的人产生微妙的幻觉，对称的房间又会造成视觉上的障碍，所以访问者才会迷失吧。”他感觉希斯拉德轻轻扯了他一下，“但没办法，这次遇上的是我们。小心一点的话，走出这里并不算难，但是要跑起来——你准备好了吗？”<br/>
“跟着流向走？”<br/>
“跟着流向走。”<br/>
话音刚落，两个人几乎是同时跑了起来。原本平静的湖面突然开始泛起涟漪，紧接着粗壮的藤蔓破水而出，在他们身后舞动着追赶而来。两人一鼓作气，干脆从长桥一冲到底。这个房间实在是过于巨大，那些藤蔓穷追不舍，眼看着就要勾住希斯拉德的脚腕，哈迪斯抬手打出一个响指，一道锋利的气流如刀刃般破空而出，将最近的那几根藤蔓切断了，断裂的植物碎块在长桥上扭动了一阵，哈迪斯回头时清晰地看见从水下冒出了一些黑色的如同阴影般的细小触须，将那些碎块吞了下去，又慢慢地缩回了水中。追逐他们的藤蔓似乎也意识到这两人并非是些手无寸铁、只会惊慌地逃窜的访客，气势也减弱了下来。<br/>
他们在穿过某个拱门的时候，突然感觉身后的动静安静了不少。再回头时发现不知何时开始，这些藤蔓已经开始在后退了。哈迪斯和希斯拉德感到了一丝微妙的困惑，再抬头时看到对面似乎就是近在咫尺的出口。大门打开着，后面是漆黑的一片，他们不由自主地慢下了脚步，从长桥上走下来，踩到坚实的地面。<br/>
“……你觉不觉得有点奇怪？”<br/>
方才还是相当激烈的追逐战，现在整个庭院又重归于寂静。哈迪斯和希斯拉德抬头看向眼前巨大的出口，哈迪斯皱起眉，单手捏着下巴思考起来：“为什么那些藤蔓到这里就停止了？我总感觉它们是退了回去，退到哪里去了？”<br/>
“我们是在入口附近遭遇他们的，刚刚的一路奔跑，差不多已经直接跨越了大半个水上庭院了。”希斯拉德说，“我觉得……或许会和我们面前的出口有关系。”<br/>
“你也感觉到了？”<br/>
“嗯，那边的魔力流动像是被吞掉了一样，但……又好像在某个地方有完整的闭合。不过哈迪斯，我有一种奇妙的感觉——这个出口也许并不是真实的出口。”<br/>
“我也有这种感觉。”哈迪斯回答，侧头看向了出口的旁边、一面毫不起眼的墙壁上：“……要试试吗？”<br/>
“‘相信自己的判断’——我觉得你没有错。”希斯拉德点了点头表示同意，“来试试吧。”<br/>
他们一起走向那个黑漆漆的出口，但却在接近大门的瞬间，两人转了个弯，一起向着那面墙壁冲撞过去。并没有撞击的痛感，反而感觉周围一空，像是被突然抽走转移到另外的空间，下一秒两人扑倒在柔软的草地上，周围的花朵盛放——他们回到了刚才站过的地方。<br/>
哈迪斯瞠目结舌：“看见的出口实际上应该是一个循环，如果我们走进去，就会把我们传送到桥的入口。真正的出口反而被伪装成了墙壁……那么，也许方才的花园并不在学院的内部，我们不知不觉被传送到了别的地方？”<br/>
希斯拉德却若有所思：“另外两条路或许也是这样的设计，既然可以开放给新生参观的迷宫，想必难度也不会太高，刚刚看上去恐怖的藤蔓可能也只是障眼法。不然就会看到很多迷失在这里的人了。”<br/>
“等等，藤蔓……”哈迪斯突然意识到了什么，“如果说我们可能会被传送回入口，而那些藤蔓又退了回去，所以说……它们是退回了入口，准备守株待兔？假如我们刚刚顺着那个伪装的出口离开——”<br/>
“……那还真是恐怖呢。”<br/>
希斯拉德说话的语气倒一点也没有险些遭遇危险的人的心悸，反而充满了兴致：“不过，我觉得刚刚的庭院让我明白了一些事情，或许我们并不需要一个确切的‘出口’……”<br/>
“你已经有关于‘真正的出口’的想法了？”<br/>
“有一点，但不确定，可以从设计思路上来考虑。‘相信自己的判断’、‘梦想实现之处’。大概是鼓励我们去尽情地想象吧。”<br/>
“我们去另外一条路试试！”在哈迪斯还琢磨着如何寻找正确的出口时，希斯拉德扯过他的袖子，顺手推开了右边的护栏。这条路是被树藤缠绕着编制而成的隧道，只能从缝隙之中透出一点光，在一片黑暗之中，哈迪斯伸手打了个响指，一盏小小的灯浮在他们面前，照亮了一小块区域。<br/>
“……好暗。”他忍不住说道。“而且……似乎根本没有边际。”<br/>
越往深处光线越少，最后几乎什么都看不见了。如果不是希斯拉德一直抓着他的袖子，恐怕哈迪斯会错觉只有自己一个人在前进。黑暗中有什么东西在窸窸窣窣地响动，两个孩子紧紧地靠在一起，希斯拉德想了想，随便拍了几下手掌，那一盏灯分出数个，漂浮在他们的身边。从脚底的触感来说，他们似乎踩在坚硬的路上，越往深处走越能嗅到植株的味道。<br/>
“能看见吗？”哈迪斯问。<br/>
“我看到了。”希斯拉德说，“你听，他们知道我们来了。”<br/>
黑暗中先是有一点点的微光闪烁，接着从远及近，如同河流一般的光蜿蜒到他们脚下，整片黑暗终于被逐渐照亮。仔细观察就能看到，是无数星点的碎光组成了这条庞大的河，两人稍微蹲下身，观察起光点的来源，才发现竟然是发光的草。仿佛是拥有意识一样，它们正抖动着身躯欢迎访客的到来，整片空间都充满了“刷啦——刷啦——”的声音。<br/>
“所以说……这是一个故意做成黑暗空间的庭院。”两个人一边有点磕磕绊绊地往前摸索，哈迪斯一边说道。光的海洋把道路照得相当明亮，他们的灯也在两人抬手一挥中消失了。“虽然很让人惊讶，但是……”<br/>
“要怎么出去，对吗？”<br/>
这里道路的分岔实在是多得惊人，越往深处越能看到更大体积的植物。他们的头顶，巨大的树木上结满了金色的果实，如同吊灯一样垂了下来；时不时有什么东西拖动着身躯，在他们看不见的地方悄悄地通过了；有由光线构筑的鸟落在树枝上，看见他们后伸长了脖子，发出怪异的叫声。<br/>
他们转过头看了一眼，发现走过的那条道路的尽头已经重新被树藤缠绕了。或许因为已经经历过了类似的事情，对于这种情况他们已经没有什么过于惊讶的情绪。“那么当务之急是再寻找这里的出口吧……”哈迪斯说，“……不过我有一种感觉，这里的魔力流向的方向，好像……”<br/>
“是向下的？”<br/>
“……对。”哈迪斯道，“这说明了什么？而且我觉得，或许根本没有门。”<br/>
“或许所谓对‘钥匙’和‘门’，都是由我们自己来创造的。”<br/>
希斯拉德抬头看向那只鸟，哈迪斯也察觉到了异样。几乎是没有犹豫，希斯拉德果断地向上伸出了手：“过来！”那只鸟竟然听从了指示，扇动翅膀一跃而下，在羽翅触碰到希斯拉德的手指的一瞬，光线开始扭曲、变形——一把钥匙被他握在了手中。<br/>
“这只鸟缠绕的魔力带着些特别的色彩，是‘生命’的残留的痕迹。”那把钥匙发着光，上面似乎是哈尔马鲁特学院的纹章，“现在，我们就差一道门了。”希斯拉德冲着他晃了晃钥匙，“既然鸟是钥匙，那么想要开出一道门，说不定就需要借助一下这里的植物的力量了。哈迪斯，这是你擅长的事情。”<br/>
“……明明你也可以做到。”<br/>
“但是我想看你做。”<br/>
“……知道了。”哈迪斯深深地吸了一口气，举起了一只手。“先说好，我可没把握，这件事对我来说还是有一点难度的。”<br/>
地面上的光点在此刻缓缓上浮，他们也终于看清了整个庭院的全貌：这是一片相当广阔的空间，里面生长着各种形态奇特的植物，在感知到魔力的时候，像是一呼百应，所有的植物都隐约地发出了光，将庭院映照得宛若白昼。共鸣、共感、共识，哈迪斯的手指在空气中有意无意地绕着圈，当光线聚集于指尖的一瞬，他睁开了眼睛。伸出的那只手也发出了奇妙的吱嘎声，如同骨骼膨胀摩擦的声响，利爪突兀出来，与他孩子的身躯不成正比。哈迪斯金色的眼瞳猛地一凛，清脆的响指声在打破了黑暗中的寂静。<br/>
“真理现于眼中！”<br/>
光一鼓作气地向下冲去，如利剑般破开了一处黑暗，在他们的脚下分出了道路。里面流动着金色的光辉，却完全不刺眼，十分柔和，呈现出浓稠的金色液体的质地，看上去相当奇异。<br/>
“这就是‘门’。”哈迪斯的声音带上了奇妙的嗡嗡声，“——希斯拉德，把钥匙投进去试试看。”<br/>
“哎呀哎呀，论起这份能力的应用，你比我要强太多了。”希斯拉德的语气上扬，似乎心情颇好。手中的钥匙被他放在地面上后，他站起了身。“真是漂亮的光啊。”<br/>
他轻轻踏了一下地面。<br/>
两个人脚底突然一空，瞬间袭来的失重感让他们都发出了小小的惊叫声。回过神来周围已经亮成一片，他们躺在柔软的草地上，有些茫然地看着周围的环境。<br/>
“……回来了。”哈迪斯先说话了。他的手恢复了原本的形状，几乎是呆滞地回头看向希斯拉德。“太神奇了吧……”<br/>
“确实，让我见证了双重的奇迹。”<br/>
“……双重？”<br/>
躺在他旁边的希斯拉德转过来，不动声色地岔开了话题：“总而言之，我好像确实对‘出口’有了点头绪了。”<br/>
“哈迪斯，我想如果是你的话应该也注意到了，魔力向着奇怪的地方流动，你能明白我的意思吗？”<br/>
“你是指，在这里到处都充满了‘那种颜色’的事情？”<br/>
“啊。”希斯拉德说，“魔力的流动在这里太过欢快活跃了，左右两条道路都并非出口，那么出口在哪里呢？”<br/>
他们立刻从地面上爬了起来，理解对方的意图对于他们来说一点都不难。两人压抑不住内心的雀跃，希斯拉德伸出手，哈迪斯自然而然地握住——这是他们合作的常用的小动作。两人一起沉默了几秒，接着希斯拉德先行开口：<br/>
“只要我们想——”<br/>
“——那么、去哪里都可以！”<br/>
在说出这句话的同时，两个人一起用力地跃起，整个场景一瞬间转换，恍惚中他们好像看见了一片耀眼的星河，再落地时他们感觉自己站在了某处的天花板上，然后随着重力猛地下坠，一大片花草被他们砸下来的动作掀起，在半空中扑簌簌地落下来。在花草的香味之中，他们嗅到了空气中的、晚风的味道。<br/>
“出来了？！”<br/>
“……出来了。”<br/>
没有什么天花板，当然也没有什么墙壁，他们呆呆地坐在草地上，头顶是亚马乌罗提的星空。下课时明明还是白天，不知不觉竟然在花园里徘徊了这么久吗？完全没有感受到时间的流逝……两个人互相对视了一眼，哈迪斯忍不住喃喃自语：<br/>
“……真的太厉害了。”<br/>
前面是一条笔直的道路，周围有通体红色的花朵盛开着。那些花的花瓣小巧而透明，好像是一种特殊的材质，但他们并说不清。希斯拉德爬起来，顺便拉了哈迪斯一把。他们站在原地，看向远方：金属的栅栏已经打开了一条路。<br/>
“回家吧？”希斯拉德说。<br/>
“回家吧。”<br/>
两个人先是并肩慢慢地走着，脚步越来越轻、越来越快，到最后不知不觉地跑了起来，发出胜利的笑声。虽然并不是什么了不起的成就，但还是孩子的他们却像是做出了伟大的造物一般，整颗心都随之欢愉。希斯拉德跑在前，哈迪斯在后，这条路不长也不短，不过一会儿他们就有点气喘吁吁了。晚风带来了爽朗的清凉，吹开了他们的兜帽，但两人全然不顾，一路奔向远方。偌大的花园在黑夜里沉默着，唯独他们的笑声格外清脆，像是在寂静之中轻轻敲响的铃铛。<br/>
“我有一个想法！”希斯拉德边跑边大声说，“哈迪斯，我们给花园增添一些不一样的东西吧！”<br/>
“什么？”哈迪斯跑在他的身后，有点困惑地问他。<br/>
“颜色！”希斯拉德说，“只有我们能看见的、颜色！”<br/>
哈迪斯一愣，随即会意了，冲着他点了点头，呼喊了出来：“那么就帮帮我吧，希斯拉德！”<br/>
“把你的想法告诉我吧，哈迪斯！”<br/>
两人双手在交握的那一刻，他们同时闭上眼睛——再睁开，仅凭触碰就能知道对方的想法，是属于他们的共同的默契。两人同时刹住了脚步，齐齐地站在距离出口不远处的地方，哈迪斯和希斯拉德对视了一眼，像是描述一样地喊出了几个词汇：<br/>
“星星！”“火焰！”“花朵！”……“光！”<br/>
在他们将握紧的双手举起向天空的那一刻，迷宫花园的上空绽放出了漂亮的光，巨大的花朵缓缓盛开，又飞快地消失了。接着是两颗灿白的星升上天空，交错着拉出两条光带，在高空之中绽放破碎，无数的群星闪烁似的点点光辉飘摇而下，降落在花园中的每一片绿叶和每一朵花瓣上。如此盛大而美好的场景，对于他们这个年纪来说，是独自一人无法完成的伟大创作。而两个孩子站在这片天空下手拉着手，脸上不由自主地浮现出笑容。<br/>
哈迪斯感觉心脏的某处轻轻地抽动了一下，希斯拉德的脸就在他的旁边——啊，即使拥有着同样的能力，但是这家伙果然和自己还是有些不一样的地方吧。或许是他注视希斯拉德的时间太长了点，对方也稍微有所察觉，向他转过脸，轻轻地歪了歪脑袋：“哈迪斯？”<br/>
“……希斯拉德。”哈迪斯认真地注视着他的脸，“我在想啊……”<br/>
“如果是希斯拉德的话。”他轻轻地说道，“也许真的会成为能实现别人梦想的人。”<br/>
希斯拉德张着嘴看了他半天，突然像是不好意思似地摸了摸头发，哈迪斯感觉他握着自己的手的力度都加大了一点：“好突然。”他说，“但是嘛——”<br/>
少年对他笑起来，露出整齐的牙齿：“我觉得可以！那我以后要去创造管理局！每天和有趣的理念打交道，想想就超快乐的。哈迪斯，我们到时候一起吧！你和我的才能一定可以创造出更多的理念！”<br/>
“……啊。”哈迪斯说，“一起。当然啦。”</p><p>他们拉着手走向了花园的出口，夜已经有些深了，亚马乌罗提安睡在黑暗之中，星点的灯光指引着他们回家的路。分别的时候，希斯拉德挥挥手，突然戳了一下哈迪斯的额头，在他还没有发出疑问之前，对方抱着书本消失在了街道的转角处。<br/>
哈迪斯困惑地站在原地，感觉手中好像多了一张小小的纸条，借着路边的灯光，他看清了上面的笔迹。魔力的痕迹还很新，应该是刚做出来的。<br/>
“如果是哈迪斯的话。”他轻轻地读了出来，“大概会成为大家的引导者。”<br/>
怎么可能嘛，我可不是适合引导别人的人。<br/>
哈迪斯笑着摇了摇头，将纸条夹在了厚重的书本中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>